


A Present for You

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [31]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Presents, Reunion, Young Margaery, Young Willas, doll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 31 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Mace & Margaery with the prompt: Close your eyes and hold out your hands.





	

Mace had been gone for two moons but Margaery was sure that it had been for at least eight moons. She would ask someone every day when her father would return to her. Sometimes it was mother but not always, she knew that the woman would take the question too often as she grew tired of her daughter. Sometimes Margaery would ask one of her older brothers, the maester, or one of the trusted knights that her father had left behind.

 

Each time the answer would be the same for the young girl though. “Soon enough.” 

 

There was no soon enough for the young girl though. Time felt to move even slower when father was away on his trips. So she would continue to ask until she knew that he was home. Each day she had made a habit to ask the maester if ravens had been sent from father.

 

After breaking fast with her three brothers and mother she had gone to her next activity. She asked Garlan this day as it was his turn.

 

“When will father be home?” The little girl asked her older brother.

 

Garlan smiled and moved some of her sister’s face. “I am not sure sweet sister though I do hope that he will return home soon.”

 

“So do I brother- I miss father greatly.” Margaery told him. She gave her brother a hug before she turned to leave.

 

“Headed to see the maester then?” Garlan asked his younger sister. Margaery stopped what she was doing and turned to her brother.

 

The girl grinned and nodded. “I have to see if we have any ravens from father! I will see you soon.” She called out before she started to run towards the maester. The girl was tiny and quick so she was able to weave through groups of people with ease.

 

Once she was there it was as if the maester was expecting her. He may well have with the way that she worked. The girl had a pattern that the maester had grown used to. Before she could even utter the question she always asked he held up a scroll. 

 

“It came last night. Your father will be arriving any moment now, little princess.” The maester told the girl.The girl grinned as he spoke, nearly bouncing with excitement.

 

As if they had known how to time it Margaery heard the beginnings of their entrance. She would normally have been told to wait by her mother but she was much too excited. She bolted out the door towards the gates.

 

As the men entered she stopped to watch in awe. She saw each of them and looked to each face. Then she saw the face that she had truly been looking for. As she looked to her father his eyes wandered in the small crowd that had gathered. Once the two of them locked eyes they both grinned.

 

“Father!” Margaery called out before he ran up to her father’s horse.

 

The man got off of his horse as soon as she started to run. “My sweet daughter!”

 

Once the girl ran up Mace picked up the girl. He held her in his arms before spinning her around in a circle. The girl let out a giggle as she held on tight to her father.

 

“I have missed you so much while you have been away, father. It felt like you were gone forever!” Margaery told him as she looked up to her father.

 

“It feels like I am gone for many a moon when I am away from my little princess.” Mace told her before he moved to set down his daughter. “I know how you hate my leaving so I have brought you something in hopes that you will forgive me.”

 

Margaery smiled and watched as her father moved back to horse to get something. “I will forgive you even if you do not bring me gifts, father.”

 

“I know that you will, little rose. Still I have brought you something.” Mace told his daughter. He kept his back away from her so she could not see her gift even though she craned her head to see. “Alright close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

 

Margaery did as she was told and closed her eyes, extending her hands out for her father to place something in them.

 

The man moved and placed a beautiful doll in the hands of his daughter, “Alright my rose you may open your eyes now.”

 

The girl opened her eyes and looked down to the gift in her hands. It was the most beautiful doll she had seen and it caused the girl to gasp. “Father she is beautiful!” The girl then wrapped her arms around Mace in an embrace again.

 

Mace smiled and held his daughter for a moment before pressing a kiss to her brown curls. “Alright now you go play with your doll and I am going to give your brothers presents as well. I will see you very soon.”

 

“I will see you soon father!” Margaery told him before she ran to go show her friends the doll.


End file.
